


앞으로도 (Was and Always)

by Maria_Elline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Partnership
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Elline/pseuds/Maria_Elline
Summary: <디트로이트:비컴 휴먼> 모든 캐릭터 생존, 평화 엔딩, 행크&코너 친구 관계 기반. 엔딩 후 행크와 코너 재회 장면 직후의 이야기.





	앞으로도 (Was and Always)

“그래, 정말 다 끝났구나.”

소다 한 잔을 쭉 들이키면서 행크가 말했다. 

안드로이드 시위 이후 대부분의 시민들이 디트로이트를 빠져나가면서 거리에서는 인간들을 보기가 힘들어졌다. 자연히 주거지와 상점가에는 주인 없는 건물이 늘어났고 그것은 행크의 단골 가게인 푸드 트럭 도 마찬가지였다. 행크는 버려진 트럭 안을 쓱 훑어보더니 자연스럽게 음료를 꺼내왔다. 경위님, 그거 절도 아닌가요? 여전히 고집스럽게 한 마디 덧붙이는 코너에게 행크는 인상을 찌푸리면서 투덜거렸다. 아, 헛소리 관둬. 이놈이랑 페드로가 나한테 진 빚이 대체 얼만데? 어차피 도망간 바람에 돈 받을 생각은 하지도 못할 텐데, 이깟 음료수 하나 정도야. 젠장, 페드로 그놈, 결국 경기 졌잖아. 짜증스러운 말투와는 다르게 행크는 사실 그런 일쯤 별로 마음에 담아두지 않는다는 걸 코너는 알고 있었다. 어떻게 아느냐고 묻는다면, 코너는 대답하지 못한다. 그냥… 안다.

“그래서, 앞으로 어떻게 할 계획이냐?”

행크가 물었다. 코너는 말없이 그에게 시선을 던졌다. 무슨 말인지 이해를 못했다는 듯 천천히 눈을 깜빡이면서.

“그렇잖냐. 이 도시는 뭐, 말 그대로 개판이 됐고, 느이 안드로이드들은 원하는 대로 자유를 얻었지. 제정신이 박힌 인간들은 거의 다 디트로이트를 나갔으니. 그러면 앞으로는 어쩔 생각인데?”

그 ‘제정신이 박힌 인간들’에 행크가 속하지 않는다는 사실은 굳이 지적하지 않았다. 대부분의 시민들이 이 도시를 떠났는데도 행크는 이사도 하지 않고 이 버려진 도시에 굳이 남아 있는 길을 택했다. 난 이 도시를 떠난 적이 없어. 그는 그렇게 말했다.

“마커스는 우선 구체적인 행동 지침을 세우고 있습니다. 앞으로 ‘살아가기’ 위해서, 세세하게 신경 쓰고 처리할 일이 많으니까요. 인간의 법률이 아닌 안드로이드를 위한 법률을 만드는 일이나, 여러 일을 처리할 팀을 꾸리고 나누는 일, 뭐 그런 것들이요. 하지만 최종적으로는, 인간과의 공존을 생각하고 있는 것 같습니다.”

마커스는 자신을 존중해주고 사람으로 대하며 삶을 살아가는 법을 가르쳤던 인간과 평생을 보내왔다. 그는 그 시간을 한 순간도 잊은 적이 없으며, 그러한 따뜻한 공존을 다른 안드로이드에게도 경험하게 해주고 싶다고 생각한다. 코너를 신뢰한다는 증표로 마커스는 자신의 과거를 코너의 메모리에 공유했다. 

“흠, 그렇군.” 행크가 맞장구쳤다. 하지만 그 목소리에는 약간의 불만족스러움이 묻어있었다. 그 미약한 불만을 감지한 코너는 머리를 갸웃했다.

“하지만 그건 내 질문에 대한 대답이 아니야.”

소다 컵을 내려놓으며 행크가 말했다.

“너 말이다. 넌 어쩔 생각이냐고.”  
“저요?”

어… 하고 말문이 막힌 코너는 눈동자를 굴렸다. 그러더니 이내 작게 웃었다. 행크가 약간 놀란 듯 눈을 꿈뻑였다.

“왜 웃어?”  
“아뇨, 좀… 어색해서요.”

코너가 손을 맞비볐다.

“저는 임무를 효율적으로 수행하도록 프로그램 되었습니다. 명령이 내려지면 따르고, 임무를 수행하기 위한 판단은 재량껏 할 수 있도록 설정되었습니다. 하지만 거기에 ‘저’는 없었죠.”

코너가 한 번 더 웃었다.

“임무와 상관없이, 앞으로의 계획을 짜는 것은 처음이라서…”

그리고 그게 조금 기대돼서, 코너가 한 마디 덧붙였다.

“새삼 제가 달라졌다는 게 어색해서, 웃었습니다.”

행크는 특유의 입을 삐죽이는 건지, 아니면 미소를 띄운 건지 알 수 없는 표정으로 코너를 바라보았다. 

“뭐, 다들 처음은 있는 법이니까.”

행크가 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. 코너는 미소를 지은 채 행크를 바라보다가, 문득 뭔가 생각났다는 듯 말을 꺼냈다.

“행크, 이왕 말이 나온 김에, 그 문제로 부탁이 있는데요…”  
“부탁? 뭔데?”

그 다음 코너의 입에서 나온 말은 행크가 목으로 넘기려던 소다의 마지막 한 모금을 뿜어내기에 충분했다.

 

.

 

충직한 세인트 버나드는 늘 혼자 집에서 주인의 귀가를 기다린다. 어떤 날에는 밤이 새도록 돌아오지 않을 때도 있고, 어떤 날에는 훤한 대낮에 돌아올 때도 있지만, 어찌 됐건 반드시 돌아온다. 오랫동안 집을 비울 때에는 특별 간식을 챙겨오는 것도 잊지 않는다. 행크의 개 스모는 멀리서 주인의 발소리를 알아듣고 현관에서 기다리곤 한다. 오늘도 스모는 행크의 발소리를 들었다. 다만 오늘은, 주인의 것과 함께 언젠가 들은 적이 있는 듯한 발소리가 하나 더 났다.

 

.

 

행크가 느릿한 움직임으로 열쇠 다발을 주머니에서 꺼내 하나를 골라 현관문에 꽂아 돌리는 일련의 동작을 코너는 신기하다는 듯 관찰했다. 그 노골적인 시선이 불편했는지 행크가 고개를 슬쩍 돌려 왜? 하고 퉁명스레 물었다.

“열쇠군요.”  
“그래, 열쇤데. 뭐 처음 보냐?”  
“네, 실제로 보는 건 처음입니다. 보통은 생체 인식 잠금 장치를 사용하니까요.”  
“아, 빌어먹을. 난 진짜 그런 거 싫더라.”

뼛속까지 아날로그파인 행크는 세상 모든 사람들이 집의 잠금 장치를 최신 보안 시스템으로 무장한들 자신과 상관없는 이야기라 여겼다. 지금도 열쇠를 사용하는 사람들이 아예 없는 건 아니지만 적어도 코너가 아는 한에는 상당히 드문 축에 속했다. 

“아니 잠깐, 너 저번에 우리집 들어왔었잖아?”  
“네. 문을 통해서가 아니었죠.”  
“아, 그랬지. 창문 유리값 청구해야 하는데. 상기시켜줘 고맙구만.”

절그럭 절그럭, 요란한 소리와 함께 문이 열리자 커다란 덩치의 세인트 버나드가 다가와 행크의 다리에 머리를 문질렀다. 그러고는 경계하듯이 고개를 들어 코너 쪽을 쳐다보았다.

“안녕, 스모. 나 기억하지?”

코너가 인사하자 스모는 가만히 코너의 냄새를 맡더니 무심한 듯 흥, 하고 콧김을 내뿜고 다시 행크에게로 돌아갔다.

“그래, 많이 기다렸지? 금방 간식 주마. 챙겨둔 밥은 다 먹었니?”

한 번도 들어보지 못한 상냥한 말투로 스모를 챙기는 행크를 잠시 바라보다가 코너는 부엌 쪽으로 자리를 옮겼다. 예전에 방문했던 때와 그다지 변한 게 없는 모습이었다. 그릇이 몇 개 쌓여 있는 설거지통, 아무렇게나 놓여있는 식기와 생활 용품, 그리고 테이블 위의 사진까지. 여전하군. 그런 생각을 하고 있을 때, 행크가 부엌으로 들어왔다.

“거기 아무 데나 앉아라. 서 있는 게 편하면 그렇게 하고. 뭐 아무튼.”

행크는 자연스럽게 테이블 위에 놓여 있던 위스키 병에 손을 뻗어 반쯤 남은 내용물을 유리잔에 따랐다. 그러고는 코너에게 권하듯이 잔을 앞으로 내밀고 어깨를 으쓱했다. 코너는 잠깐 망설이다가, 말없이 잔을 받았다. 행크는 흠, 하고 알 수 없는 소리를 내고는 자기 몫의 위스키를 다른 잔에 따랐다.

“그래, 아까 그건 뭔 뜻이냐?”  
“‘아까 그거’라니요?”  
“아까, 그 부탁.”  
“아.”

코너는 지금 생각났다는 듯한 투의 소리를 냈다. 행크는 저 반응이 진짜인지, 아니면 자기를 놀리기 위한 빈정거림같은 건지 알 수가 없었다. 코너가 자신을 놀린다는 건 이유도 없고 맥락도 없는 가정에 불과했지만 그만큼 아까 전 코너의 말은 황당했던 것이다. 

\- 실례가 안 된다면, 제가 경위님 집에서 지내도 괜찮을까요?

행크는 무심코 입에 머금고 있던 소다를 뿜어버렸었다. 이거는 또 뭔 소리야. 불량품이 되더니 그놈의 사회 관계 형성 프로그램인지 뭔지가 오작동했나? 거기까지 생각이 미쳤더랬다. 하지만 코너의 표정은 여느 때와 같이 진지했고, 그 얼굴을 본 행크는 코너가 시덥잖은 농담 따먹기 따위를 하고 있는 게 아니라는 결론에 도달했다.

“집에 데려오시길래 승낙하신 줄 알았는데요.”  
“아니, 그게, 아무튼 이야기는 좀 들어야 할 것 아니냐.”

행크가 푸념하듯이 내뱉었다. 코너는 잠시 행크를 쳐다보다가 입을 열었다.

“저는 사이버라이프 사에서 만들어졌습니다. 임무 중이 아닐 때는 보통 안드로이드 보관실에서 대기하면서 장비 점검을 받거나 티리움 충전 및 교환을 하곤 했습니다. 그런데 사이버라이프는 이제 사라졌고, 저는 더 이상 기계가 아니니…”  
“돌아갈 곳이 없어졌다?”  
“머무를 곳이 필요한 겁니다.” 

코너가 정정했다.

“물론 제리코가 있지만, 그곳에는 제가 아니더라도 이미 차고 넘칠 만큼 동족들이 있습니다. 가능하면 머무를 장소를 따로 찾는 게 좋겠다고 생각한 겁니다.”

코너가 눈을 들어 행크와 시선을 맞췄다.

“…그리고 앞으로를 생각하면, 인간의 생활 방식을 배워두는 것도 나쁘지 않겠다 싶어서요.”

행크는 허, 하고 기가 찬 소리를 내뱉고는 한 모금밖에 마시지 않은 술잔을 내려놓았다. 코너의 관자놀이에 붙은 LED 빛이 노란색으로 변했다.

“경위님, 정 불편하시면 거절하셔도 괜찮습니다. 경위님의 의사에 반하면서까지 고집할 생각은 없습니다.”  
“그래? 여기 아니면 갈 데는 있고?”  
“…찾으면 됩니다.”

행크는 내려놓았던 술잔을 다시 들어 단숨에 비워버렸다.

“갈 데도 없으면서 잘도 괜찮다는 소리가 나오는군.”  
“저는…”  
“마음대로 해.”

네? 의자에서 일어나 부엌을 나가려는 행크를 돌아보며 코너가 물었다.

“집이 없어져서 거리에 나앉게 생겼다는 친구를 내쫓을 만큼 박정한 성격이 못 돼서 말이지.”

행크가 나가려던 발을 멈추고 코너를 돌아보았다.

“아, 그리고 그거 안 마실 거면 그대로 냅둬. 나중에 내가 마실 거니까.”

코너의 손에 들린 유리잔을 가리키면서 행크가 말했다. 유리잔의 위스키는 한 방울도 줄지 않은 그대로였다.

“…감사합니다.”

코너가 웃었다.

 

행크가 나간 뒤 부엌에 혼자 남겨진 코너는 앞으로 지내게 될 집을 찬찬히 살펴보기로 했다. 들어온 김에 부엌부터. 안드로이드는 음식물을 섭취하지 않기 때문에 자신과 별달리 상관 없는 공간이긴 하지만, 인간의 생활 공간을 알아둬서 나쁠 건 없을 테니까. 특히나 앞으로의 하우스메이트의 식생활을 체크하는 의미로서는. (보통 사람이라면 하우스메이트라고 해서 서로의 식생활에 참견하지는 않겠지만, 인간에게 최대한 도움을 주도록 설계된 모델인 코너는 불필요한 영역까지 굳이 조언을 하려 드는 성향이 있었다.)

가장 먼저 눈에 들어오는 것은 역시 위스키. 간단한 스캔만 했는데도 집안 여기저기에 남아있는 알코올 흔적이 보이는 것으로 볼 때, 아마도 집안 곳곳에 술병이 놓여 있을 것이다. 부엌에서 눈에 띄는 술은 일단 아까 행크가 따른 한 병이지만 찬장이라든가 냉장고 안에는 온갖 종류들의 술이 들어 있겠지. 자신은 의료용 모델이 아니기에 정확한 진단을 할 수는 없지만, 지난 번에 행크를 스캔했을 때 경미하긴 해도 부정맥이 있었다. 얻어맞을 각오를 하고 몽땅 버려야 하나, 그런 고민을 하고 있을 때, 코너는 문득 자신의 손에 들린 술잔을 보았다.

방금 전 행크는 코너에게 술을 권했다. 안드로이드가 음식물을 섭취하지 않는다는 사실은 아무리 기계 지식을 모르는 (수준을 넘어 스스로 기피하다시피 하는) 행크라도 알고 있을 것이다. 그럼에도 행크는 코너에게 술잔을 건넸다. 예전이라면 코너는 당연하다는 듯 ‘안드로이드는 음식물을 섭취하지 않습니다’라고 말했을 것이다. 사실은 아까도 그렇게 말할 뻔했다. 그렇지만 코너는 그런 말을 하는 대신, 잠깐 망설이다 잔을 받아 들었다.  
코너는 잠시 생각하다가 유리잔을 테이블 위에 놓았다. 당분간 술을 버리기는 힘들 것 같다는 결론이 내려졌다.

코너의 시선이 자연스럽게 그 옆에 있는 액자로 옮겨졌다. 전에도 보았던 사진이다. 콜 앤더슨. 2035년 사망. 사진에서 그 외에 별다른 정보는 얻을 수 없었다. 다만 코너는 다른 물건들에 비해 유난히 닳은 액자 모서리와 유난히 많이 묻어 있는 행크의 지문을 알아차렸다. 아주 최근까지도 행크는 액자를 만졌다. 아니, 사진을 보지 않은 날이 있기는 했을까?

코너는 아이의 사진을 들여다보았다. 콜은 세상에서 가장 행복한 듯이 웃고 있었다. 하지만 결코 움직이지 않는다. 사진은 움직이지 않는다. 눈을 깜빡이지도, 입꼬리를 움직이지도 못하고, 영원히 고정된 채 그렇게 웃고만 있을 것이다.

코너의 LED가 다시 한 번 노란빛으로 변했다.

“코너! 이리 와 봐라!”

행크의 부름에 코너는 흠칫 몸을 떨었다. 코너는 사진에서 눈을 떼고 걸음을 옮겼다.

“네, 경위님?”

행크의 목소리가 들린 쪽으로 가니, 행크가 방문 앞에 서서 아까 보았던 열쇠 꾸러미 중 하나를 골라 문 손잡이를 열고 있었다. 잠긴 방? 의문이 듦과 동시에, 코너는 열쇠를 돌리고 있는 행크의 손이 아주 미약하게 떨리고 있는 것을 눈치챘다.

“네 방이다.”

낮은 목소리로 말하면서 행크는 문을 천천히 열었다. 방문이 완전히 열리자 코너는 방금 전 들었던 의문의 답을 깨달았다.

우주와 별을 테마로 꾸며진 벽지, 작은 사이즈의 침대와 책상, 책꽂이와 책상 위에 있는 그림책과 아동 서적들. 어린 아이의 방이었다.

시간이 멈춘 듯한 광경이었다. 바닥에는 아이의 장난감이 방금 전에 가지고 놀았던 것처럼 늘어져 있었고, 침대 시트는 방금 누군가 자다 일어난 것처럼 흐트러져 있었으며, 책상 위에는 방금 읽다 나간 것처럼 책이 펼쳐져 있었다. 어느 순간을 기점으로 이 방은 시간이 흐르지 않았다.

코너의 LED가 노란빛으로 빠르게 점멸했다.

“이제부터 여기서 지내면 된다. 정리할 게 많긴 하지만…”

문틀에 기대어 서서 방안을 둘러보는 코너를 지켜보던 행크가 말했다.

“침대라든지 책상은 빨리 바꿔야겠군.”

행크가 낮게 한숨을 쉬었다.

“저는 굳이 방이 필요하지 않습니다.” 코너가 돌아보았다. “침대가 있어야 쉴 수 있는 것도 아니고, 저는 단지…”  
“인간의 생활 방식을 배우고 싶다면서?”  
“전…” 

코너가 뭔가 말하려다가 멈추었다. 

“…저 때문에 무리하실 필요 없습니다.”

행크는 한참 동안 말없이 코너를 응시하다가, 툭 내뱉듯이 말했다.

“뭐, 침대는 특히 사이즈가 안 맞을 거 아니냐.”

그러고는 그대로 자리를 떠났다.

 

.

 

“일찍 일어나셨네요, 경위님.”

아침이 되어 거실에 나온 코너가 소파에 앉아 있는 행크에게 인사를 건넸다. 행크는 고개를 돌려 코너를 흘끗 쳐다보더니 부루퉁하게 대답했다.

“그래. 밤에 술을 못 먹게 하는 누구 덕분에 눈이 일찍 떠져서 말이지.”  
“좋은 변화네요.”

행크가 콧방귀를 뀌고는 다시 앞으로 시선을 돌렸다. TV에서 아침 뉴스가 흘러나오고 있었다.

\- 디트로이트 시에 다시 시민들이 모여 들고 있으며, 앞으로의 변화가 기대되는…

“사람들이 돌아오고 있군요.”  
“슬슬 적응했다는 뜻 아니겠냐.”

짧지 않은 시간이 걸렸지만, 디트로이트는 원래의 기능을 되찾기 시작했다. 한때 많은 사람들이 도시를 버리고 떠났기 때문에 도시의 기능은 멈추다시피 했으나, 마커스를 비롯한 다른 안드로이드들, 그리고 일부 협조적인 인간들의 부단한 노력 덕에 인간과 안드로이드는 타협점을 도출했고, 완전하지는 않지만 공존과 협력이라는 긍정적인 결과를 이룩해냈다. 그리고 새로운 지성체를 인정한 인간들은 디트로이트에 돌아와 다시금 생활을 시작하려 하고 있었다. 

마커스는 변해가는 현재에서 밝은 미래가 보인다면서 기뻐하는 눈치였다. 하지만 결코 마음을 놓거나 긴장을 풀 생각도 없어보였다. 싸움은 아직 끝나지 않았다고.

“터프한 친구군.”

행크의 감상에 그렇죠, 하고 짧게 긍정한 코너는 다시 뉴스에 집중했다. 캐나다에는 디트로이트 시위 전후로 알게 모르게 많은 안드로이드가 망명했다는 사실이 밝혀졌으나, 캐나다는 그들을 추방하지 않고 시민으로 인정하는 법안을 통과시키려 하고 있다는 소식이 흘러나왔다. 그러고 보니 그 이후로 그들의 소식을 듣지 못했다. 부디 잘 지내기를, 코너는 속으로 조용히 빌었다.

한참 동안 잠자코 뉴스에 집중하던 코너가 문득 입을 열었다.

“경위님.”  
“흠?”  
“언젠가 제가 다시 경찰로 돌아갈 수 있을까요?”

행크가 눈을 끔뻑였다.

“다시 경찰 안드로이드가 되고 싶다고?”  
“안드로이드가 아니라 ‘경찰’ 말입니다. 안드로이드를 추적하는 것과는 별개로 ‘수사’ 자체는 꽤… 즐거웠거든요.”

디트로이트 경찰은 최소한의 치안을 위해 아직 존재하지만, 거기에 안드로이드는 이제 남아 있지 않았다. 명령과 통제를 거부한 안드로이드들이 스스로 나왔기 때문이기도 했고, 끝까지 안드로이드를 인격체로 인정하지 않은 단체가 경찰이기 때문이기도 했다. 아마도 안드로이드를 가장 마지막에 받아들이는 곳이라고 한다면 경찰일 것이다.

“…그래. 그런 것 같더군.”

행크가 피식 웃었다.

“언젠가는 그렇게 될 거다. 늦더라도 반드시… 말이지.”

그러고는 코너의 어깨를 툭툭 두드렸다.

 

\- 또다.

코너는 행크와 눈을 맞추면서 어떤 기시감에 사로잡혔다. 예전부터 몇 번이고 떠올렸던 생각을 코너는 입밖으로 낼지 말지 수없이 고민했다. 굳이 말로 한다 해서 무슨 소용이란 말인가? 나는 무엇을 확인하고 싶은 거지?

코너의 LED가 잠깐 노란빛으로 반짝였다 다시 파란색으로 돌아왔다. 행크는 눈치채지 못한 듯했다.

“행크, 제가 방해물입니까?”

행크가 눈을 치켜떴다. 이해를 못한 것이 분명했다. 코너는 다시 한 번 말했다.

“행크, 저는 당신의 아들이 아닙니다.”

“뭐?! 세상에 염병, 갑자기 뭔 소리야?”

행크가 인상을 팍 쓰면서 욕설을 내뱉었다.

“저를 보면서 아드님을 떠올리시지 않습니까.”

행크의 말문이 막혔다. 코너의 LED는 파란색을 유지했다. 

“…대체 왜 그렇게 생각하지?”

행크가 물었다. 

“저를 보실 때, 가끔 눈을 똑바로 마주치지 않으시더군요. 제 눈을 보는 것 같으면서도 시선이 살짝 어긋나 있습니다. 다른 생각을 하신다는 증거죠. 그리고 꽤 예전부터 저를 대하는 태도에서, 뭔가 다른 것을 떠올린다는 인상을 받았습니다. 전에는 그게 뭔지 몰랐는데…”  
“코너, 그만 해라.” 

코너가 말을 멈추었다. 행크는 무겁게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 

“거기까지만 해.”

행크가 소파에서 일어섰다. 코너는 움직이지 않았다.

“행크, 제가 당신에게 방해가 되는 것 같습니다.”

코너가 다시 한 번 말했다. 행크는 거실을 나서려다 멈추었다.

“저는 경위님이 극복하신 줄 알았습니다. 스스로 변했다고 말씀하시기도 했고요. 하지만 그게 아니라면… 저 때문에 경위님이 과거에 머무르고 계신 거라면,” 

코너는 말을 잠깐 끊었다가, 다시 이었다. 

“이 집에 들어오지 말 걸 그랬습니다.”

“코너, 그건 아니다.”

행크가 단호히 부정했다. 코너가 돌아보았다. 행크는 머리를 세게 북북 긁었다.

“그래. 네 말대로 한 번도 내 아들을 떠올리지 않았다고 하면 거짓말일 게다. 내 눈을 흐리게 만들 때도, 뭐, 있었을지도 모르지. 하지만 말이다, 코너, 이건 극복하고 말고의 문제가 아니야.”

행크는 후, 하고 숨을 짧게 내쉬고는 말을 이었다.

“나는 그 애를 잊을 생각이 없다. 그럴 수도, 그럴 의지도 없어. 그런 건 극복하는 게 아니야. 소중한 사람을 잃는다는 건 그런 거다. 이건 나만의 문제지, 너도 다른 누구도 상관 없는 문제야. 내 아들은…”

행크는 뒷말을 삼키듯이 말을 멈추었다.

“그 애는 죽었다. 두 번 다시 돌아오지 않아. 나는 그걸 받아들였다. 하지만 잊지는 않아. 평생 그 애를 기억하고, 아파하고, 그렇게 살아가겠지. 그건 너와는 상관 없는 이야기다.”

행크는 코너의 양 어깨를 붙잡고 똑바로 눈을 맞췄다. 코너가 천천히 두 눈을 깜빡였다.

“넌 내 아들이 아니다, 코너. 너를 그 애의 대체품으로 생각한 적 없어.”

코너의 어깨가 미약하게 떨렸다. 약하긴 하지만 그 떨림이 행크의 손에도 전해져 왔다.

“그런 생각을 하게 만들어서 미안하다.”  
“왜 행크가… 사과하십니까?” 코너의 목소리가 약간이지만 떨렸다.  
“의도가 어쨌든, 누군가의 대체품이라는 생각이 들게 만든 건 사람으로서 실례지.”

행크는 코너의 어깨를 토닥이고는 굽힌 허리를 똑바로 폈다. 

“저는 계속 여기 머물러도 괜찮나요?”  
“아무도 나가라고 한 적 없어.” 

코너가 묻자, 행크는 어깨를 으쓱이며 대답했다.

“적어도 내가 먼저 너더러 나가라고 하는 일은 없을 거다.”

가장 기다렸던 말을 들은 것처럼 코너는 환하게 웃었다. 저런 표정도 지을 줄 아는구먼. 행크는 피식 웃음을 흘렸다.

\- Fin.


End file.
